What If I'm Not The Hero?
by Lady Amber Vivenne
Summary: "What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy?" Edward is the bad guy...so where does that leave Bella?  WARNING: Character s  Death
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So there's one line I absolutely hate in Twilight because it's so wishy washy, "What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy?" I took a little time out of my day to think about how that would change the story; this is what I came up with. Read, enjoy, and review. This is my debute piece and I don't own any of this. WARNING: Not for Edward fans! **

Meeting

I was new. I was the focus of attention. I hated it. For a girl who was used to blending into the background and being perfectly happy with it, this was utter torture. I tried my best to ignore the many eyes I felt on me and I tried to convince myself the whispers I heard weren't about me. However, I'm a terrible liar, even to myself. I sat there awkwardly at lunch with the kids that went out of their way to talk to me. The one, Eric, I think has a crush on me. It's because I'm new, I'm sure. I'm a novelty. With a sigh, I got up, dumped my trash, and looked at my schedule. Biology…great.

I dragged my feet and walked as slowly as I could. Another new class, more people staring at me. At least this would be an easier class than what I was in back in Arizona; I was in advanced placement back home. Hopefully I'll be able to coast through the class and have an easy year. Somehow I doubted it…I'm pretty unlucky. I'll probably have the teacher wanting me to move up to the advanced class. With this cheery thought, I reached my class, stupid small campus. I really had no choice but to sigh and go in. I looked around; all biology classrooms seem to look the same. I shuffled in and made my way to the teacher. I handed him my sign-off sheet to him and he sent me to the only empty seat. I kept my head down until I got closer. When I looked up and I was shocked. There in the seat next to me was probably to most angelic, drop-dead-gorgeous creature I'd ever seen.

The guy had a face straight from a Michael Angelo: absolutely perfect. He had beautiful bronze hair that sat in naturally casual disarray that gave me the strange urge to just run my fingers through it. His body was that of a super model. I say all this and then my eyes met his; they were molten topaz. They seemed to sparkle and smolder as I looked into them. They pulled me in and I had no will to try to escape. Then he smiled at me: a dazzling, and heart-melting, crooked smile. Speechless, I was absolutely speechless. He stood with the grace of a dancer and he pulled out the chair that was to be mine. When I hesitated, his smile widened and he reached out for my books. Not knowing what else to do I handed them to him and sat down.

"May I introduce myself, I am Edward Cullen," he said. "You are Bella Swan?"

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered. The way he spoke was so exact, so fluent; it was like something out of a previous era. I was completely entranced.

The smile stretched a little wider, "So you are the one that's caused the uproar then?"

He chuckled and my heart melted, "Unfortunately, I am."

"I take it you don't like the attention?"

"No…I really don't."

"Well, I'm sure your novelty will wear off fairly quickly."

That was when class unfortunately started and our conversation was cut short. I was only grateful that the teacher didn't call me to the front to introduce me to the rest of the class. We went straight into the day's lab. I think it was identifying stages of mitosis, but I really don't remember. I was too entranced by the god-like vision that ended up as my lab partners. All too soon, the class was over. Edward helped me to my feet and then escorted me to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry this has been so long in coming, I've been crazy busy. I don't own any of this.**

**Dreams**

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen. He wove his way into my dreams until that was all that was there.

I was back in Arizona, in the house Renée and I had lived in. The heat and sun made me want to morn the loss. I sat in our living room sprawled on a couch. I felt groggy, like I'd been asleep. Renée rushed toward the door, "I got it sleepy head."

I just blinked trying to figure out what was going on. As I looked around at the familiar surroundings, I heard something that definitely did not belong here: a voice, a strong, quiet voice. The warm tones of that voice did what the hot Arizona sun could not; it melted me as my thoughts suddenly became hazy.

"Hello Renée," that voice said, "is Bella ready?"

"Hello Edward! No, I'm afraid not; she fell asleep on the couch. Come on in. Bella!" my mother called as she and Edward stepped into the living room. My heart beat franticly as Edward stepped into view. He wore his plain button down shirt open. He smiled at me as he saw sitting bleary eyed on the couch. I suddenly remembered amidst the haze that we were supposed to go swimming. I jumped up and instantly regretted it. The blood suddenly rushed in my head and I lost my balance. I skipped a few steps as my vision went temporarily dark and I felt myself being caught on my way to the floor. When the head rush subsided, I looked up into Edward's close, smiling face; Renée was suddenly gone.

I blushed, "Thanks."

"Well, we wouldn't want you to ruin that pretty face of your now would we?" He leaned down the last few inches separating his face from mine and kissed me gently on the lips, "Now, why don't you go get ready?"

If my thoughts were hazy before, they were completely gone now. I managed some sort of response and stumbled my way up the stairs.

We were by ourselves almost an impossibility in Phoenix. I didn't recognize this place. It was a lush oasis of a pool with ample amounts of shade and cool water; there was even a waterfall. Comfortable deck chairs were arrayed around the pool and on its on deck resided an outdoor kitchen and dinning area. The whole area was closed in by a stone wall that gave you the feeling of seclusion, but wasn't repressive. The whole place had an Arabian vibe, like we were in the palace of a sheik. Edward and I were curled together in one of the deck chairs in the shade of several palm trees. Edward stroked my hair as I dozed contentedly on his chest listening to his heart and the waterfall. It seemed like everything was perfect, but in the back of my mind, a voice whispered that something wasn't right. I sighed and told that voice that everything was perfect and that it should shut up. Edward heard my sigh and kissed me.

"Bella, love," Edward murmured in my ear, "do you like this place?"

I whispered sleepily, "Yes."

"I'm glad. What would you say if I told you that this was ours?"

"What?" I opened my eyes in surprise.

Edward smiled as he reached down beside him. In his hand was a small box; he opened it to reveal a delicate diamond ring. I looked bewilderedly from Edward to the ring and back. I tried to say something, but when I opened my mouth, not words came out.

"Will you marry me?"

Those words echoed in my head as I jerked awake. I looked around frantically, trying to figure out where I was as those words continued to ring in my head.

What was going on? I'd only just met the guy and now I was dreaming about him proposing. Something wasn't right, this had never happened to me before. That voice in the back of my head no longer whispered, it screamed at me, trying to get me to listen. Something was very wrong here and I needed to get away from it, but then Edward slipped back into my mind and I knew I couldn't leave.


End file.
